leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Pulsefire
Už nějakou dobu na fórech visela ve vzduchu otázka: "Kde je Pulsefire Ezreal?" Dnes je nám potěšením oznámit, že Pulsefire Ezreal je tady! 425px Plný přehled všech futuristických vymožeností v tomto sci-fi vydání vašeho oblíbeného Prodigal Explorera můžete najít zde na Pulsefire Armory. Abychom oslavili přistání Pulsefire Ezreala do League of Legends, necháváme vás ho koupit za menší cenu než jakýkoli jiný Legendary Skin, do středy 4. července 9:59. Do té doby si můžete přidat Pulsefire Ezreala do svého arzenálu za 1625 RP - za jeho poloviční cenu. Po této akci, se jeho cena vrátí na původní cenu 3250 RP. Pulsefire Ezreala je možné najít ve Store, v záložce Themes. Chcete si vybrousit vaše schopnosti, předtím než si aktivujete váš Pulsefire skin? Podívejte se na zbrusu nové Ezreal Champion Spotlight video níže. Cítíte to napětí ve vzduchu? Testovací jízda všech high-tech vymožeností, jenž se nám povedlo nacpat do Pulsefire Ezreal, naleznete v Pulsefire Zbrojnici. Nyní, když jste se podívali pod kapotu, co vy na to? Měli bychom udělat Pulsefire Ezreal úpravu pro další hrdiny? Pulsefire Ezreal se stal jedním z nejočekávanějších přídavků do League of Legends. Možná Vás překvapí, že i přes všechen hype, který vydání předcházel, zůstal tento projekt málem nedokončen. Jak se z tohoto téměř opuštěného hi-tech přístupu k Ezrealovi stal jeden z nejočekávanějších projektů? Sešel jsem se s členy Art teamu: Senior Concept Artist Mike (IronStylus), Visual Effects Artist Adam a Senior Character Artist Josh (GrumpyMonkey), abych Vám zprostředkoval jejich přístup k Pulsefire Ezrealovi. Riot: Řekněte nám něco o počátcích Pulsefire Ezreala. Jaký byl původní koncept a jaktože je z něj najednou jeden z nejambicióznějších projektů který zatím náš Art team zpracovával? Adam: Zrodil se na jedné brainstorming poradě, když jsme jen tak nahazovali nápady a někdo přišel s nápadem dát Ezrealovi Robotickou "rukozbrań". Prošel celým procesem až po QA (quallity assurance - kontrola kvality, konečná část procesu tvorby. Poz. překl.) a už jsme ho chtěli vydat, když někdo při QA zmínil, že je divné nazývat ho “cyber” nebo “pulsefire” Ezreal, když na něm vlastně nic “cyber” nebylo. Zkusili jsme vylepšit efekt jednoho spellu, aby byl trochu... extra. GrumpyMonkey: Já jsem se na jeho výrobě začal podílet v době, kdy Maokai (náš character artist), nakreslil concept art futuristického Pulsefire Ezreala a tento obrázek byl objeven fanoušky. Všichni fandové si ho hned zamilovali, byli nadšení z jeho kožené vesty, kanónu na ruce a moderního vzhledu. Nám se však vůbec nelíbil jeho batůžek. Vypadal jako vysavač, ne jako něco, co bychom chtěli na našem hrdinovi. Přestože jsem v Riot games pracoval krátce, řekli mi: "Chceš zkusit předělat koncept Pulsefire Ezreala, aby na něm některé věcy vypadaly lépe než dřív?" Larry (Concept artist) a já jsme zkoušeli zpoustu nápadů, chtěli jsme aby byl opravdu dokonalý. Ale konceptům které jsme tvořili pořád něco chybělo. Začínali jsme být frustrovaní, když Sho, jeden z našich animátorů, přišel a měl na sobě jeden z těch nových batůžků na motorku z tvrdého plastu. Oba jsme se na sebe podívali a v tu chvíli nám bylo jasné, že to máme! Takhle jsme dostali naši hlavní myšlenku. Napadlo mě, že by se batůžek mohl otevřít, aby bylo vidět jak se pulz formuje. takže po seslání ultimátky se otevře a vy uvidíte co se v něm děje. A zbraň byla vymodelovaná tak, že jde oddělit, takže jsme naanimovali i jeho zbraň. Když začne sesílat ultimátku, oddělí se, začne se točit a otevírat. Myslím že po tom co lidé viděli naši práci, začala se celá věc nabalovat. říkali: "Když dokážeme udělat tohle, nešlo by udělat ještě víc?" A my o tom začali přemýšlet. Dali jsme mu lepší armor pokaždé když leveluje. A potom to IronStylus pozvedl na další úroveň. Riot: Nakopla vás reakce komunity k tomu, zvýšit to až na 11? GrumpyMonkey: Jistě, byla to veliká motivace. Každý kdo ho viděl si hned Pulsefire Ezreala oblíbil a my si mysleli, že to co vidí, je ještě nekompletní. Chtěli jsme z toho udělat něco co všechny naprosto překvapí. IronStylus: Řekli jsme si že ho ještě vylepšíme. Mluvili jsme o velikých změnách v efektech kouzel. Nakonec jsme se rozhodli pro pár věcí. Jedna z těch důležitých je vyvíjející se model, to bylo zrovna v době kdy jsem se do vývoje zapojil já. Takže jsem si s existujícím konceptem Ezreala trochu pohrál a přišel jsem na to jak ho vylepšit při levelech 6, 11 a 16. Pokaždé když zvýší svojí ultimátku, změní se, takže s ním zažijete ještě více zábavy než dříve. Riot: Řekněte nám více o rozdílných aspektech zlepšévání jeho modelu. Jak to ovlivní různé aspekty Ezreala, třeba animace? IronStylus: Vyvíjející se brnění ovlivňuje i všechny ostatní věci - efekty spellů, animace, model. To jsou tři hlavní body, které jsme si vytyčili. Animace se tedy také vyvíjejí. Ezreal například ze začátku jen běhá, ale později už umí létat. Riot: Toto je náš první pokus o opravdu sci-fi skin. Jaké výzvy to před vás postavilo? GrumpyMonkey: Myslím že při tvorbě Pulsefire Ezreala jsme prostě věděli že je to něco opravdu skvělého a že i fandové si myslí to samé. IronStylus: Také jsme viděli příležitost k otestování naší sázky na sci-fi. Ze své zbraně střílí laserový paprsek a to jsme nikdy předtím opravdový sci-fi skin neměli. Chtěli jsme aby právě on prolomil tuto bariéru, ale nejprve jsme to museli dokázat konceptem. To bylo v době kdy přišel (Concept Artist) Larry a začal předělávat efekty spellů, aby bylo vidět jak budou vypadat když tento nápad dovedeme do extrémů. Když to viděli ostatní, řekli že i přes sci-fi téma je to opravdu cool a máme pokračovat. Protože to je to jediné na čem záleží. Riot: Na začátku týdne jste mluvili o tom, jak získal Pulsefire Ezreal svůj holografický tanec. Chtěli by jste se s tím poděli se všemi fanoušky? Adam: Nejdřív jsme mysleli že nemáme dost času na tvorbu nového tance. Proto jsme museli přijít s něčím kreativním co bude pořád super jako tancování. A protože je Ezrealův tanec tak ikonický - lidé ho buď milují či nenávidí, nebo milují protože ho jiní nenávidí - rozhodli jsme se že předvede holografickou projekci svého vlastního tance. Naneštěstí jsem zapomněl do kódu zabudovat informaci o zastavení, takže se při testování hologram přehrával nonstop. Mohli jste mít celý Summoner´s rift zaplněný tančícími holografickými projekcemi. Riot: Porovnejte tvorbu Pulsefire Ezreala s tvorbou legendary skinu. Jak se vyvíjely vaše cíle s tím, jak se projekt stával stále ambicióznějším? IronStylus: Přístup byl hodně rozdílný. Pokaždé když hráč udělá něco cool, chtěli jsme aby to opravdu cool i vypadalo. Nové animace jsou super. Když například zabijete miniona, opravdu vás to uspokojí, proto jsme to obohatili i o nový efekt. Máme nové efekty kouzel, smrtí minionů, tance.. Chtěli jsme prostě pozvednout zážitek z hraní a myslím že se to povedlo. GrumpyMonkey: A na tom se podílelo opravdu hodně lidí. IronStylus: Přesně tak. Jenom z uměleckého týmu jsme měli čtyřikrát více lidí a to nepočítám mnohé další, kteří nám pomohli posunout koncept správným směrem a dali nám technologie které jsme potřebovali k vytvoření vyvíjejícího se brnění a nových animací smrtí minionů. Riot: Chcete na závěr ještě něco sdělit všem co čtou tento článek, říci pár slov závěrem? IronStylus: Jen že to byla opravdu výzva a museli jsme vyřešit spoustu problémů. Byla výzva konečně použít sci-fi téma, překonat předsudky všech okolo. Také jsme museli překonávat technické obtíže. A po celou tu dobu jsme cítili tlak ze strany hráčů, kteří se už nového skinu nemohli dočkat. GrumpyMonkey: dotaz: "Kde je pulsefire Ezreal" už na fóru nechci nikdy vidět! IronStylus: Výzva to byla hlavně proto, že ven unikl náš koncept art, který všechny navnadil. Proto myslím že je důležité promluvit k hráčům a vysvětlit celý proces tvorby.Doufám že tento rozhovor ukáže jak vážně a s jakým zájmem děláme naši práci. Celá naše snaha směřovala k tomu poskytnout hráčům něco speciálního. 600px GrumpyMonkey: Doufám že všem co tento rozhovor čtou dojde, jak velkými fanoušky této hry jsme a že když se rozhodneme něco pozdržet, je to proto, aby ve výsledku hráči dostali opravdu vybroušený produkt. Myslím že lidé budou z Pulsefire Ezreala nadšení. Opravdu zvedá laťku. Doufám že nás to inspiruje k tvorbě dalších ještě lepších skinů. Kategorie:Události